


Kiss Me If I'm Wrong, But...

by romanticizingchemicals



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, One Shot, it's 12:25 kill me, petekey, sorry - Freeform, this is trash ok, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticizingchemicals/pseuds/romanticizingchemicals
Summary: basically Pete only has one pick-up line and Mikey loves stupid jokes





	

The first time Mikey met Pete, it was at a party their friend Frank was throwing in celebration of his new band.

 

Pete ended up throwing up all over Mikey's favorite shirt, but it was romantic. He was drunk off his ass and looking for a quick hook-up, and though Mikey wasn't interested, he took Pete home anyways.

 

"Kiss me if I'm wrong, but I'm taller then you, right?" Pete had slurred, gagging and almost puking again. Mikey rolled his eyes and ran Pete to his bathroom.

 

-

 

The second time Mikey ran into Pete, it was at Walmart. He had gone to buy some popcorn for him and his friend, as they were having a movie night thing. Pete caught sight of him from the other end of the aisle and ran to greet him. "I'm sorry... I think we got off on the wrong foot. I swear I don't have a drinking problem," was the apology that Pete expected Mikey to forgive. "Uh," was Mikey's response, and then Pete's mom ran over to the two.

 

"Is this that Mikey guy you were telling me about?" she had squeaked, to which Pete had replied, "Yeah. I was just seeing if he wanted to come over for dinner tomorrow. See, I don't live with my mom or whatever, but I'm visiting and getting free food, so... Wanna come over for dinner? I'll give you my number and text you the details."

 

Mikey scowled at Pete as his mom walked back to the cart. Pete held out his phone, ready to take down Mikey's number. However, Mikey was still upset about their first encounter. Pete had thrown up on many of his most prized possessions, which wasn't a good start.

 

"Look, I'm sorry. Kiss me if I'm wrong, but I'm sure you've forgiven me for that whole 'I'm going to puke on everything you love because I'm drunk as fuck' thing," Pete said softly, and Mikey let a laugh escape his mouth. It was completely by accident, but within moments, the two were hysterically giggling. Of course they exchanged phone numbers, and Mikey went to Pete's mom's house for dinner the night after the invite.

 

They ate burnt salmon and orange juice since the menu had been left to Pete's mother.

 

From that moment on, Pete and Mikey became very close friends.

 

-

 

"Kiss me if I'm wrong, but Pluto's a planet, right?" Pete joked, but Mikey held up a finger. "Not today. Keep that gay shit away from me. Besides, I'm very convinced that Pluto should be considered as a planet," Mikey warned, tapping the table irritably. "I'm planning for my job interview, and you're distracting me." Pete smirked and put his hands on Mikey's shoulders. "Am I?" he asked, blowing hot air onto Mikey's neck.

 

Mikey turned around and threw his fist blindly at Pete's chest. He did so with accidental force, and Pete toppled over and fell to the floor.

 

Pete's head hit the countertop first, and then the ground, and the sound was so loud that Mikey thought that Pete's skull had cracked. He panicked and called an ambulance, and the two spent the whole night in the hospital.

 

No job interview, but that was better that no Pete.

 

A few days passed, and Mikey and Pete were still in the hospital. Mikey was terrified, Pete's mom was devastated, and the doctors were over it. They knew that Pete would wake up and that he'd be fine, and the reactions of Pete's visitors were ridiculous.

 

As the doctors had promised, Pete eventually awoke. "K-Kiss me if I'm wrong, but I'm dead, right?"

 

Mikey did kiss him that day.

 

-

 

Many months later, Mikey and Pete exchanged kisses and engaged in pretty heavy make-out sessions. Of course they had decided to date.

 

"Kiss me if I'm wrong, but you love carrots, right?" Pete asked Mikey with a smile, and Mikey rolled his eyes. "Only one type of carrot," he said suggestively, and Pete scoffed. He had made Mikey dinner and was extremely proud of his microwaved chicken nuggets.

 

Later that night, Mikey's brother Gerard was coming to meet Pete. With him would be the Way brothers' mother. Pete was terrified to say the least.

 

"You'll be fine," Mikey had said over and over again, and Pete began to believe him.

 

-

 

A few years later, Mikey and Pete were at the ocean. Mikey adored beaches, and Pete did not. However, Pete would do anything for Mikey, even if it meant sacrificing his own comfort.

 

Besides, everything had to go according to plan.

 

Everything had gone smoothly for a while, but Mikey began getting tired after a few hours of running around the beach and constantly tackling Pete. As they were laying in the sand and taking a break, Pete reached into his pocket to make sure that the box was still there.

 

His heart dropped. The box wasn't there.

 

"What's wrong?" Mikey asked, his concern for Pete's wellbeing growing as he watched Pete frantically reach into every pocket he had. Pete was speechless, so Mikey awkwardly sat there.

 

"I..." Pete had whispered, and he almost started crying. The lengths he had gone to to make everything perfect. The time he had taken to prepare. The speech he had prepared... All lost.

 

"Pete?" Mikey asked, holding Pete hand. Pete sighed shakily and wiped his nose with his free hand. "Sorry, it's just... I had planned to p-propose and now I can't... I lost the ring and I worked so hard and–" but Mikey stopped him with a smile and a breathless chuckle. "Propose?"

 

Pete nodded, and Mikey began laughing even louder. "Pete," he exclaimed, eyes lit, "You're looking for the ring, you were going to propose! You still can! Just pretend you have the ring!"

 

Seeing Mikey so elated lifted Pete's mood, and he laughed tearfully. "Okay then," Pete said, climbing onto one knee.

 

"Michael James Way. From throwing up all over your favorite sweater to doing everything under the Sun with you... I couldn't have had a better time. And, uh, you really are the best person I've ever met. You're kind, you only see the best in people, and you're just so passionate about everything you believe in. You're so talented. To be honest, I wouldn't want to spend my love with anybody else. And, marry me if I'm wrong, but you play the guitar, right?"

 

-

 

Several years later, the week before Mikey and Pete would be celebrating their four year anniversary, Pete came in quietly through the front door. The Sun had gone down many hours ago, and the smell on Pete's collar didn't belong in his and Mikey's house.

 

"And what have you been up to?" Mikey asked bitterly from the kitchen, and Pete looked like a deer caught in headlights. He was paralyzed for a moment, unsure of what to do or to say. "Um, I... My friends and I..." he started. Mikey bit back his anger as he looked Pete up and down. He was disheveled, tired, and someone entirely different.

 

"That's a lie and you know it. Where have you been?" Mikey repeated, and Pete swallowed hard. "I..." he tried again, and tried to back up towards the front door. "Don't you dare," Mikey hissed, his eyes glassy. "I asked you a question, and I know the answer. Peter, he's using you! You know it! You're... You're using me!" Pete felt himself tear up, but he took a deep breath. He had fucked up one too many times, and he wasn't going to deny it either.

 

Mikey walked around the kitchen's bar, approaching Pete slowly. "He invites you over for drinks at ten to get you drunk. You're gone until three in the morning. I know what's happening. I'm not fucking stupid."

 

Truth was, Pete had been seeing another guy.

 

After he had proposed to Mikey all those years ago, their bank had shut down, and they had lost a shit ton of money. They couldn't afford a wedding, big or small. For years, they made do with their small salaries from their workplaces, got loans from their new bank, and sometimes, Pete's mom would help out. Mikey's mom would help too.

 

So, they never did get married. They lived together and were practically married, but not legally.

 

Ever since Pete had met this Patrick guy, Mikey had noticed that his boyfriend constantly disappeared. The longer Patrick and Pete were friends, the more often Pete was gone. He came back later and later, reeking of someone else's cologne and alcohol most nights.

 

Of course Mikey had had his suspicions at the beginning, but as Pete had said again and again about him, he could only see the good in people. However, when Mikey actually met Patrick, this all changed. He hated Patrick. The thought that Patrick could make Pete happier than Mikey could completely broke Mikey, and the longer Pete and Patrick's relationship continued on, the worse things got.

 

Mikey basically knew from the start that Pete was cheating on him, but chose to deny it.

 

However, two years of this scandal was taking it too far. Mikey was so tired of suffering because of Pete. Love came with a price, he knew, but this wasn't love.

 

"Mikey, please," Pete tried, starting to chicken out. Mikey shook his head. "No. Not any more. I can only pretend to not know for so long Pete. This is getting so ridiculous. Patrick is using you, and I cannot believe that you're letting him. I can't believe that I've let this go on for so long. You can't have both of us Pete. Who's it going to be? Because four years ago, you wouldn't even have to think twice about this."

 

Mikey was on the verge of tears, and Pete hesitated before trying to speak again. "I can't..." he stuttered, and Mikey furrowed his brow angrily. "You can't what Pete? Decide? You're right, you're a fucking adult and can't make decisions yourself. Here, I'll help you out," he spat, unable to contain his rage.

 

"Kiss me if I'm wrong, but you've been cheating on me with Patrick. Kiss me if I'm wrong, but you and Patrick drink every fucking night and have sex constantly. Kiss me if I'm wrong, but you've deleted so many text messages between you two. Kiss me if I'm wrong, but you thought you could get away with it because Mikey is a pushover and would let it go! He'd let you make mistake after mistake and forgive you for every single one of them!" Mikey screamed at the top of his lungs, and Pete was speechless once more. He couldn't kiss Mikey, because everything that he had accused Pete of was right.

 

There was a long, silent pause.

 

"Right, nothing to say," Mikey said, breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath, "Don't worry. I'm not a pushover. I can make decisions. In fact, get out of here." Pete stood there for a few seconds, and then Mikey got even angrier. "I SAID TO GET OUT," he yelled, shoving Pete against the door, "GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW! GO BACK TO PATRICK AND SEE IF I CARE! WE ARE DONE, I SAID IT! I LOVE YOU PETE, BUT–" That slipped. Mikey stopped mid sentence and took a very deep breath, trying to steady himself.

 

"I love you Pete," Mikey said calmly, finding a balance between his fuming anger and his usual cool, "I love you with all of me and more, but I'm not going to be treated like some mindless animal that you can just use every now and again when Patrick isn't around. Get out."

 

And Pete left. He came to pick up his stuff a few days after the incident, tried apologizing to Mikey as he helped Pete pack up his belongings, but the day was a silent one. They didn't talk.

 

Pete called Mikey many times after that, trying to apologize. He was disgusted with himself and with Patrick. He was so done. He was living with his mom again, and though he needed a place to stay, that's not why he was calling Mikey.

 

He wanted to apologize for using him and for cheating on him and for every mistake he every made in their relationship. He wanted to say sorry for making Mikey feel like complete shit and for treating his like trash. For treating him like a worthless piece of garbage.

 

But Mikey never picked up the phone, and Pete never stopped calling.

 

"Fuck me if I'm wrong," Pete said to his reflection one day, "But you're an awful person and you definitely don't deserve all of the love he had to offer."

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this but wanted to write it I do apologize ok 
> 
> sorry
> 
> xofaith


End file.
